


school meeting excitement.

by smartbuckley



Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [30]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Christopher Diaz, Mentioned Howie "Chimney" Han/Maddie Buckley, Mentioned Maddie Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Buck is excited and Chimney wants to know why.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528010
Comments: 16
Kudos: 247





	school meeting excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> From the following prompt: _Prompt Buck goes to a meeting at Christopher's school for the first time as Christopher's second father and gets very excited_. It's not exactly what the prompter wanted, but I hope you enjoy it.

“Buck, what’s going on with you?” Buck turns towards Chim, a small grin forming on his face as his practically brother-in-law arches his eyebrow at him. He’s been antsy all day, waiting for the end of the day to hurry up so he could leave work and go to Christopher’s school and pick him up. Of course, picking Chris up from school wasn’t something new in Buck’s day to day life - it’s been something he’s been doing since before he and Eddie started dating. But now -- now, there was a whole new moment in Buck’s life when it came to Chris, and he was excited for it.

“He’s going to a parent-teacher interview later,” Eddie responds for him with a smirk and Buck can’t help but roll his eyes at his boyfriend, shaking his head briefly before nudging Eddie and then turning back towards Chim, grin still in place.

“I’ve never been to a parent teacher interview before. And I’m thrilled to be able to go along with Eddie for Chris,” Buck admits with a shrug of his shoulders as he watches the clock on the stove, his leg jiggling up and down as he begins to count how close it is for his shift to be over.

“A parent-teacher interview? That sounds like…” Chim begins before he trails off, Buck laughing at his friend's reaction.

“Yeah, you’ll have to deal with that yourself in quite a few years yet,” Hen chuckles herself as she sits down next to Chim and the other man tilts his head in acknowledgement. “How come you’re just going to a parent-teacher interview now, Buck?” She asks, and Buck finds himself blinking in slight surprise, his grin softening as he looks towards Eddie with an arch of his eyebrow.

They had vowed to keep it quiet, he knows, so he can’t help but wonder if Eddie even wants Buck to answer Hen. Of course, he’s not surprised to find Eddie looking back at him with an arch of his eyebrow, a small smirk playing on his face.

“Wellll,” Buck begins with another grin forming on his face as Eddie shakes his head and chuckles, a shine in his eyes that Buck finds himself continuously falling in love with.

“Buck adopted Chris last weekend,” Eddie says and Buck can’t help but immediately shout out a quick  _ hey _ before nudging Eddie, who is laughing at the reaction on everyone’s faces. Hen has a grin on her face and Chim’s mouth dropped open - Bobby is smiling and the other firefighters are cheering for Buck, and Buck can’t help but duck his head, cheeks turning red as he raises his hand to run his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah, uh, Chris asked me a few months ago about if I could adopt him, so we started working on that process,” Buck replies after a few moments when everyone becomes silent, cheeks still red as Bobby hums and Hen grins.

“Congrats, man,” Chim says after a moment, a soft smile on his own face. Buck can’t help but smile in return, briefly remembering the nerves he had been feeling after Chris had made the suggestion. It might not be close to what Chim is currently feeling with Buck’s sister being pregnant but Buck feels like Chim can understand just -- how overwhelming and happy Buck must be. 

“Looks like you’ve joined the parent group,” Bobby says with a soft smile and Buck continues to grin, clearing his throat.

“Buck joined the parent group the moment he heard about Chris,” Eddie snorts, nudging him and Buck can’t help the groan that escapes from him as he tilts his head back and looks at his boyfriend.

“You love to tease me about that, don’t you,” Buck questions quietly, grin turning soft as Eddie hums in response. Before anything else can be said though, Buck hears the alarm on his phone going off and he starts to grin once more, turning towards Eddie with excitement.

“Come on then, let’s go home so you can get ready for your first ever parent-teacher interview,” Eddie says with a chuckle and Buck hums in response, excitement coursing through him as he follows his boyfriend outside and home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated, loved and always responded to. Come yell at me on my [tumblr](https://siriuslyjamie.tumblr.com).


End file.
